1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of handling or administering systems that include communications services. The invention relates particularly to telecommunications services that include both data and speech transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem with such present-day systems that include communications services, and particularly telecommunications, is that resources handled by the operating system (for example, UNIX or Windows), such as memories, diskette accommodating spaces, log files, etc., and internal networks and also databases/access methods, are handled operatively with programs such as utilities, tools, procedures, etc. Such programs only take into account, for instance, the requirement of the database handler for consistent behavior and do not take into account “users” such as communications services. Particularly in the case where an all-embracing system that executes by means of so-called transactions handles the services completely, the requirement of a system that handles both operating/administrative processes together with service requirements is extremely large.
Known solutions are most often implemented as a loose combined conglomeration of programs, UNIX scripts, or the like, often manually, in order to obtain a correct function. For example, a database backup requires the service to have access to a temporary copy of the database in order to be able to continue execution, or the service is stopped. In the majority of such operating processes, it is necessary to administer two mutually different processes in the absence of any support or simultaneous control by any of the parties concerned.
The present invention solves that problem.